Fallen Hero
by PhoebeADA
Summary: This is a small piece about a hero who looses his poise and who has to see one of his beloved suffer a horrible death.What would Superman do, when Lex Luthor threathens his family? What would become of our hero? This is something I wrote for my Free Text


Hy, this is something I had to write for a Free Text Production PS. The theme was violence and I thought after writing it for my Professor I could as well post it here. So tell me what you think. ATTENTION!!!! Not a fluffy piece of work!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Nothing of the whole Superman universe belongs to me. Just this story is completly mine.

Fallen Hero

He had not thought that he would be able to act like this, to use his special powers in such an uncontrolled way. But then, he had never been in a situation like this before, having ones family threatened by a crazy, manipulating bastard could change a persons point of view completely. Looking down at the drying blood on his hands and body he was still holding, his thoughts drifted to the moment when it had all begun.

"Superman!" There it was, the voice that could lighten up his day and make him feel alive. But this time his name was not muttered in the soft whisper he had heard so many times before but as a sharp cry for help. This of course wasn't unusual as well. After all, Lois Lane did have a certain tendency for being in trouble. Nevertheless, he had never heard such an urgent and helpless tone in her voice before. Faster than a speeding bullet he was standing before her. Barely noticing that they were standing in front of Jason's school he opened his mouth to say something but she beat him to it. "Jason is gone." Lois did not waste time with formalities. "What? How?" "I don't know but one of the teachers saw Luthor here this morning." For a split second Superman's world stopped. His son was nowhere to be found and Lex Luthor, Superman's personal arch enemy had been seen near the school. "I will find him, Lois. I promise." Before she could repeat anything he was gone.

Almost two hours after he had started his search over Metropolis via his x-ray vision he had found Luthor and his son. They were waiting on a secluded place near the water front.

"Look who's here. Daddy has finally arrived." Said Luthor who held a gun at Jason's head. Superman looked briefly at his son, feeling his rage rise as he saw the naked fear in his little boy's eyes. "Let him go Luthor, this is between you and me." "No, you see. We tried that, didn't we? Every time I try to destroy you you find a way out of it. But not this time. This time you will have to live with the knowledge that this happened because of you and there will be no redemption for you." "This is the last warning. I will kill you." Luthor smiled sinister at him. "I know. But before you do that, I want to see the pain and the hopelessness in your eyes." Luthor reached into his pockets and took an empty syringe out of it. "Do you know what this was? I found a way to liquefy Kryptonite." Fear crossed Superman's features; his eyes fell on his son. Luthor's eyes followed Superman's. "Yes. Say good bye to your precious son." Before Luthor could so much do as blink, superman tackled him. Waves after waves of pain shot through Luthor's tormented body and it did not take him long to fall into blissful unconsciousness. Superman did not stop; long after his nemesis had lost consciousness he was still hitting him with all the anger and range that was inside of him.

"Superman?" As the faint whispered question came through the haze of hate that clouded his mind. He hesitantly let go of the piece of flesh that had once been Lex Luthor and looked at his frightened son. It took him some time to regain his poise, for a whole minute Superman was just looking at his bloody fists, before he stepped back. Turning around just in time Superman caught Jason before his fragile little body could hit the solid ground. Whispering words of comfort he cradled his son whose spirit was slowly fading. The powerful Superhero and multiple saviour of the world was unable to help his son and would as Lex Luthor predicted never find redemption.

The End

So, what do you think?


End file.
